Here for you
by Gazerock
Summary: DxK. Takes place after that Kristoph was found guilty for the first time. I twitched the story a little so it fitted my plot... sorry ; RR plz


Daryan x Klavier

There were a lot of things that could make Daryan Crescend pissed. One of them was bad sex. Another was to wake up alone after sex. Bad or good.

Trying to stay calm he visually scanned the room in search of **the** Gavin. Knowing the man, there was a lot of places he could hide to disappear from Daryan's sight so he thoroughly did it while loudly expressing his insatisfaction. The damned Diva was nowhere to be seen. Heavily sighing, the detective roughly pushed the deep blue covers at the end of the bed, angrily ruffled his long hair downed by the lack of gel and half rushed towards the closed wooden door that led to the small corridor, taking the time to put on some pants. Being angry and naked was annoying. Freaking annoying.

Pausing a second to take a breath – because yelling would be the last thing his creepy neighbours would tolerate in the middle of the night – he slowly opened the only obstacle between him and his grey painted hallway.

That's when he heard it. Sobs. And acoustic guitar. But heavy sobs coming from his living room. He softly cursed between his teeth. That was no good.

The day before, Klavier's older brother, Kristoph, was found guilty of murder under the prosecution of the rock star. Even if the latter claimed he was fine and happy to have served justice to the best of his abilities and all that crap, it was evident, to Daryan at least, that nothing was really THAT fantastic. That night, he brought home a defeated and broken Klavier, swearing to God that if He dared to play on his lover's mind any more He would have to answer to him. But for now he had to mend the open wounds of his beloved singer. He would have to take his time and show the other man how much he loved him.

Slowly approaching the dimly lit living room, he sadly listened to the sweet melody rising from the blond's guitar. Klavier, his perfectly tanned back facing the hallway, sat on the only sofa of the room, head slightly backward, tears slowly making their way to his chin. The image sent waves of sadness to the black haired guitarist's spine.

Daryan knew of this song. It was the one they started to compose a week before the dreadful event. It was a song that was meant to speak of love and hopes, torn apart by a single good bye. It still had no lyrics … Listening to his heart closing his eyes and clearing his smoke roughed throat, he softly started to sing the first thing that came to his mind.

"_Don't cry, my love_

_I could__ soothe your broken heart_

_If only you would let me play my part_

_Don't cry my love_

_I won't pry my love…"_

…

Having heard the guitar stopped playing, he slowly opened his eyes only to see Klavier looking at him, still crying but faintly smiling, looking awfully sleepy.

"You sing like shit, Crescend!"

Surprised but still happy that the other responded well to his little –what he would call a foolishly sappy - act, Daryan finally closed the distance between him and the blond, smirking.

"Shut up, Gavin! "

Placing his arm around the other's shoulders, the detective sat himself on the arm of his blue sky coloured sofa, gently pulled Klavier to his side and whispered so that only them could have heard it:

"_You are not alone, babe.__ I'll never leave you. … I … I love you …"_

The moment he said those words, he felt Klavier lean heavier on him.

Klavier was crying. Heavily. But Daryan knew that he did not have to dry those tears for they were for him. For _them._ Placing a kiss on his blond haired lover's forehead he started to sing a sweet lullaby, slowly taking all the worries off Klavier's shoulders, slowly replacing them by all the love he had to give, slowly, even if it meant taking them for his own.

Seeing that his Diva fell asleep the taller man gently smiled, lovingly played in the blond silk before him before placing his head against the other's and close his eyes.

"_Good night my love… my love…my love…"_


End file.
